Always the only one?
by TheMisteryGirl007
Summary: The whole group is in the living- room of the Watson's house. The couch is turned over like pretty much everything else, Garrett is biting his nails, Jasmine is glaring at him, Delia and Logan glaring at each other as well and Lindy just tries to get them to talk as Bob and Nora come in and want to know what happened. What did happen? Jarrett, Dogan story! I own nothing! :D R&R! :)
1. What happened?

**Hay guys! I'm here with my very first multi- chapter story! :D**

**It's Jarrett and Dogan of course and I'm happy that I'm really trying this now :D**

**It's kinda inspired to my One Shot 'You're not alone that I wrote' :D**

**Thanks for all the support on my One Shots and on my three Shot! :)**

**It really helped to put up the courage up for a real story :)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**The whole group is in the living- room of the Watson's house. The couch is turned over like pretty much everything else, Garrett is biting his nails, Jasmine is glaring at him, Delia and Logan are as far away from each other, taking glances at each other and Lindy just tries to get them to talk as Bob and Nora come in and want to know what happened. What did happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house in the living room**

**Garrett's POV:**

This was really awkward.

The whole group was in the living- room , but it wasn't like normally.

Not only because the couch was turned upside down and everything except the TV was on places where it shouldn't be.

No one of us talked one single word and I was just constantly starring at Jasmine.

I couldn't believe that she didn't want that, too.

I thought that everything was good and then all of this happened.

Well, but I wasn't the only one who was completely wrong with what he or she thought.

I also felt really bad for Delia, because of Logan.

How could some persons be so stubborn.

''Are you finally going to talk or should I start on how unbelievable you guys are?'' Lindy threw in.

We all glared at her but didn't say anything.

''I don't see what I did wrong.'' Jasmine simply stated and I looked at her in disbelief.

She couldn't really be serious with this.

Jasmine was one of the main reasons why all of this even happened.

''Yeah, you're such an angel.'' I snapped at Jasmine, who glared at me.

Delia rolled her eyes at us but then glared at Logan again.

''A bigger angel than Logan for sure.'' She snapped at Logan now.

Lindy just wanted to throw something in again as the door went open and Lindy and Logan's parents came in.

Crap. We were in huge trouble.

''WHAT did happen here?'' Nora asked in disbelief.

Bob also looked around shocked and we others all looked at each other nervously.

''Well, that's kind of a long story...'' Logan started.

We others all nodded. A really long story that we actually didn't want to tell.

''Yeah, a story that destroyed our group.'' Lindy stated and glared at us.

We others all just looked away.

''Okay, you guys turn the couch over again and then you tell us what happened.'' Bob told Logan and me.

Logan and I looked at each other and groaned but then did what we've been told.

As we all had sat down, Nora crossed her arms and then asked, ''Well? You guys won't get out of here, until we know what happened.''

We all looked at each other and nobody really wanted to start.

Well, who could blame us after what happened?

After a while LIndy groaned and replied, ''Well, it all started 3 weeks ago at school...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_I was just walking in to school on monday with Logan and to our lockers._

_It was a monday like every other. At least I thought so._

_''You think that I can skip maths?'' Logan asked me. ''I really don't want to go. I forgot my homework again.''_

_I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to him as we arrived at our lockers._

_''No, you can't skip maths, Logan. How do you even come up with such a stupid idea? It's your fault that you never make your homework.'' I replied._

_Okay, of course Logan came up with such a stupid idea._

_It was Logan after all._

_Well, but he should know that he couldn't do that._

_Why was he even always forgetting his homework._

_Logan shrugged and then said, ''I have other things to do.''_

_I laughed at that and asked him, ''What other things would you have to do?''_

_Before Logan could reply, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia walked up to us._

_''Hey guys!'' Garrett greeted us._

_Jasmine looked pretty frustrated and Delia just looked as always._

_''Hey!'' I replied, cheerfully. ''What's up?''_

_Jasmine just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything._

_''Nothing much. Jasmine is just mad.'' Delia replied for the others._

_I looked confused at my best friends._

_Jasmine crossed her arms and leaned against one of the lockers._

_''What is wrong, Jaz?'' I asked her confused._

_I didn't do anything wrong, did I?_

_No. I would know it if she was angry because of me._

_Jasmine sighed frustrated and then replied, ''Everyone is happily taken in this school and I am one of the only persons who can't get anyone!''_

_I looked at her a bit stunned._

_I knew that Jasmine loved to get attention of boys but that she was that desperately hoping for a boyfriend?_

_''That's why you're so upset the whole time? Because you can't get a boyfriend?'' Garrett asked her in disbelief._

_Well, I just wanted to ask her the same to be honest._

_That really wasn't a reason to be that frustrated._

_Well, it was Jasmine after all._

_She loved attention and especially cute boys._

_Well, and she had to hate it that we really have a lot of couples at school_

_Jasmine nodded and then replied, ''Yes! That's a really good reason to be frustrated!''_

_I rolled my eyes at her but Logan shrugged._

_''Well, I do understand you.'' He stated and I looked shocked at him._

_I never saw Loga complaining about not being taken._

_Since when was he having thoughts about something like this?_

_''Everyone is going crazy because of Valentine's day soon and I also wouldn't mind a girlfriend.'' He added._

_I looked shocked at him as well as Delia and Garrett._

_Oh right. Valentine's day was in 2 weeks if I'm not mistaken._

_The start of february. The love month._

_''Logan and wanting to have a girlfirend? That's new.'' Delia said to him._

_Logan stuck his tongue out to her._

_Well, but Jasmine nodded at him and then added, ''At least one person who understands me.''_

_Before anyone else of us had to say something, the bell luckily rang._

_I took my bag and then told them, ''Well, you two. Before you look for your dream partners you should maybe go to the lesson first what's more important.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Soooo :D That was the first chapter! :D**

**Was it bad, good, great? :D**

**Please tell me what you think!  
**

**I know that it wasn't the best but you have to start somewhere! :D**


	2. Anything else?

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 6 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Thanks also to Grace-1997 for the help on the new chapter and the flashback thing :)**

**The girls is awesome and you should definitely check out her stories!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 1**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''Well, I do understand you.'' He stated and I looked shocked at him._

_I never saw Logan complaining about not being taken._

_Since when was he having thoughts about something like this?_

_''Everyone is going crazy because of Valentine's day soon and I also wouldn't mind a girlfriend.'' He added._

_I looked shocked at him as well as Delia and Garrett._

_Oh right. Valentine's day was in 2 weeks if I'm not mistaken._

_The start of february. The love month._

_''Logan and wanting to have a girlfirend? That's new.'' Delia said to him._

_Logan stuck his tongue out to her._

_Well, but Jasmine nodded at him and then added, ''At least one person who understands me.''_

_Before anyone else of us had to say something, the bell luckily rang._

_I took my bag and then told them, ''Well, you two. Before you look for your dream partners you should maybe go to the lesson first what's more important.''_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''I bet at that time, you wanted to have a boyfriend yourself.'' I simply stated at Lindy and crossed my arms.

Lindy rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

''No, I wasn't that obsessed with the idea of having a boyfriend.'' She replied to me.

I rolled my eyes this time as well as Logan.

''Well, at least she wasn't totally blind.'' Garrett now stated.

I glared at him and crossed my arms, while Lindy laughed.

''What do you mean with that Garrett?'' Nora now asked.

I was still glaring but Garrett shrugged.

Then he replied, ''Well, I can tell the story on. After school we others decided to go to Rumble Juice...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_After school I went with Rumble Juice to the guys and Jasmine and Logan were still talking on and off about them, being single._

_It was just plain annoying, especially since Jasmine could have a boyfriend._

_You ask who? Me._

_Yes, I was in love with Jasmine and I'd love to be her boyfriend , but she didn't see me as more as a friend._

_Well, Delia also didn't seem that happy about Jasmine's and Logan's on and off talking about boyfriends and girlfriends._

_Lindy just told them the whole time to finally be quiet._

_''I think that the guy might should be a senior. That would be so awesome!'' Jasmine now stated and I flinched._

_You see now why I would never have a chance with her._

_I wasn't even close to what she was wishing for._

_I sighed and Lindy looked confused at me, just as Logan added, ''Hmmm... I don't know. I'd rather have a girl that is a bit younger than me.''_

_Delia suddenly groaned and then stated, ''And who cares?!''_

_I didn't know why but I had the feeling that she wasn't mad , because she didn't care._

_Logan glared at her and then said to me, ''Let's go and get those smoothies.''_

_I shrugged and nodded, looking at Jasmine who crossed her arms at Delia._

_Garrett and I went to the counter and I really wanted to ask him something._

_I kinda just had to ask._

_''Do you think that Jasmine really only likes seniors?'' I asked him._

_Logan looked confused at me and then shrugged._

_''I don't know. I don't really am that interested in who she likes. Jasmine is not my type and she's just the only one in the group who understands me about the relationship thing.'' He replied._

_I nodded at that and Logan then looked confused again._

_''Why are you asking?'' He asked me._

_I quickly looked down to hide my blush._

_Logan didn't know what I felt for Jasmine and he also wasn't supposed to know._

_''Just curious. Who knows. Maybe we could've helped her with her dreamboy.'' I quickly stated._

_Logan raised an eyebrow at me but then let it fall._

_That was close._

**_Flashback end_**

**Logan's POV:**

''I still can't believe that you didn't tell me that!'' I exclaimed, mad.

GArrett was my best friend and he should've told me.

Especially since his excuse was beyond lame after what happened.

Garrett looked a bit guilty at me while Jasmine looked stunned at him.

''Well, but at the e-''

''Don't tell the end, yet!'' Lindy cut Delia off, mad. ''We just began!''

Delia rolled her eyes but nodded.

I knew why she wanted to skip a lot of parts.

Garrett wasn't the only one being embarassed with this story.

''Well, who tells the story on now?'' Nora threw in.

We all looked at each other and then I sighed.

''I'm going to tell the story on.'' I replied. ''Well, after Garrett and I got the smoothies...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_After the kinda weird short conversation with Garrett, we went back to the girls._

_I was really asking myself now why he asked._

_Jasmine still seemed to talk about the boyfriend thing._

_''Oh and he should have blue eyes and be sooo cute!'' She exclaimed._

_Lindy was rolling her eyes again._

_I didn't get my sister._

_Well, I didn't mind that she was into any boy at the moment._

_Yes, I was overprotective of my sister._

_I looked to Delia who just groaned and I raised an eyebrow._

_''Could we finally talk about something else?!'' Delia now threw in._

_Lindy and Garrett nodded relieved and Jasmine and I looked at each other._

_Jasmine crossed her arms and then replied, ''Fine. What do you guys want to talk about?''_

_The three shrugged at that._

_''I don't care as long as it has nothing to do with boyfriends or girlfriends.'' Lindy told us._

_Now everyone went silent. About what else should we talk?_

_'' I know what you could talk about.'' Jake suddenly stated._

_David was a senior out of Garrett's basketball team._

_Jasmine looked dreamy at him and I saw Garrett making a face._

_Did I mention that Garrett didn't really like him?_

_''I'm throwing a party at Valentine's day and you guys are invited.'' Jake added._

_We all looked shocked at each other._

_Why would he invite us to a party full of seniors?_

_Did this have to be a reason or did he turn out to be suddenly nice?_

**_Flashback end_**


	3. Oh my goat

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 7 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Thanks also to Grace-1997 for the help on the new chapter and the flashback thing :)**

**The girls is awesome and you should definitely check out her stories!**

**I can't believe that my very first story is going so amazing :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 2**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Jasmine crossed her arms and then replied, ''Fine. What do you guys want to talk about?''_

_The three shrugged at that._

_''I don't care as long as it has nothing to do with boyfriends or girlfriends.'' Lindy told us._

_Now everyone went silent. About what else should we talk?_

_'' I know what you could talk about.'' Jake suddenly stated._

_David was a senior out of Garrett's basketball team._

_Jasmine looked dreamy at him and I saw Garrett making a face._

_Did I mention that Garrett didn't really like him?_

_''I'm throwing a party at Valentine's day and you guys are invited.'' Jake added._

_We all looked shocked at each other._

_Why would he invite us to a party full of seniors?_

_Did this have to be a reason or did he turn out to be suddenly nice?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''You guys got invited from a senior to a party?! In my fresh man year, I wasn't even invited to parties from people in my grade!'' Lindy's and Logan's dad exclaimed.

Nora rolled her eyes at him and then looked at us with crossed arms.

Why was she looking at all of us like that?

The real trouble caused Jasmine and Logan and not all of us.

''Why do I have the feeling that you guys accepted the invitation?'' Nora asked.

We all looked down at that except Garrett.

''I didn't want to! I hate Jake and I knew that this would end in trouble!'' He cried.

We all rolled our eyes at him, but Bob just raised an eyebrow.

''Well, what happened next?'' He questioned us.

We all looked at each other and then Jasmine sighed.

''Well, as Jake told us that...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

___''I'm throwing a party at Valentine's day and you guys are invited.'' Jake added._

___A party. At Valentine's day?_

___That was perfect! SO PERFECT!  
_

___I grinned over both ears at that, but the others didn't seem that happy about it._

___Well, it was kinda weird that Jake invited us, but still._

___''Why do you invite us? You're a senior, you can't stand me and we're freshmans.'' Garrett simply asked Jake._

___Wow. I've never seen him like that with anyone._

___Jake was cute... If Garrett didn't want to go, I'd sure go._

___Jake chuckled and then replied, ''I don't can't stand you. Sure we went off on the wrong foot, but you guys are cool and I'd love to have you at my party.''_

___The others looked in disbelief at him and I just smiled._

___I nudged Logan in the side who looked confused at me._

___Didn't he get that that was the perfect chance for us to finally get a boyfriend or in Logan's case a girlfriend?_

___''Well, I'd love to go there. You can send me the deets and I'll see that I get the others, too.'' I told Jack and winked at him._

___Jake smiled and nodded._

___''I'll do that for sure.'' He replied and then walked away._

___I grinned wide and the rest of the group looked in disbelief at me._

___''What?'' I asked confused._

___Lindy shook her head and then replied, ''Jaz, we know that you love senior partys ,but one from Jack, seriously?''_

___I rolled my eyes at her and then chuckled._

___''The party is from Jack, but it's also just a party. Besides, it's on Valentine's day and the perfect oppurtunity to find my dream boy!'' I told her._

___Logan didn't seem to think about that before._

___Well, but now his face lit up and he cried, ''I'm in! This is the perfect oppurtunity to find the right girl, too.''_

___I grinned at Logan and nodded._

___If the others didn't want to go, it was their problem._

___Delia and Garrett seemed extremly grumpy, but I ignored it._

_Even though it would be really cool, if especially Garrett would also come._

_Said person just crossed his arms and then stated, ''I won't go to Jake's party.''_

_I looked at him in disbelief, but Delia nodded._

_''I'm not into such parties anyway and I'm sure that I won't be able to bring my goat!'' She exclaimed._

_Okay, now I rolled my eyes at that and Logan , too._

_I stood up and looked at the others._

_''Well, if you guys don't want to have a magical Valentine's day, it's not my problem.'' I said to them._

_With that I took my bag and walked out of Rumble Juice._

_It was not nice from the others to leave me hanging like that._

_Well, except Logan, but still._

**_Flashback end_**

**Lindy's POV:**

''Seriously? Didn't I count at least a bit?'' Logan asked Jasmine in disbelief.

We all rolled our eyes at that.

''Not for cute boys that I wanted to see at the party.'' She simply stated.

Garrett suddenly looked shocked at her.

''You think that I'm cute?'' He asked, grinning.

Jasmine went bright red at that and we all laughed.

She definitely seemed to think that or she wouldn't be so red right now.

''I didn't say that.'' Jasmine told us.

Delia laughed and then replied, ''No, you just thought it and hinted it.''

Jasmine went even redder and we laughed even more at that.

''Okay, what happened next?'' Logan's and my mom asked after even she laughed a bit.

At first nobody said anything.

Then Delia replied, ''Well, after Jasmine went away...''

_**Flashback **_

_**Delia's POV:**_

___''Well, if you guys don't want to have a magical Valentine's day, it's not my problem.'' She said to us._

___With that she took her bag and walked out of Rumble Juice._

___We all looked a bit stunned after her._

___Wow, Jasmine seemed to mean it really serious with the relationship thing._

___Well, and Garrett didn't seem to like that._

___He looked with a grumpy face after her and groaned._

___''Why does she even want to have a boyfriend that desperately?'' He asked in disbelief._

___That guy wanted something from Jasmine. I could see that._

___He was in the same mood like me, because of Logan._

___Yes, it was awful to see the people you really like like that._

___''Out of the same reason like me.'' Logan then replied. ''We don't want to be alone anymore.''_

___I rolled my eyes at that, but it hurt._

___What was wrong with me? Why did Logan affect me like this?_

___Yes, I kinda had a crush on him, but that wasn't me._

___I hated it to be in love._

___''You guys are ridiculous.'' Lindy now stated and rolled her eyes._

___Logan glared at her and then replied, ''Oh, are we? Only , because you guys don't care about relationships.''_

___Okay, that was a complete lie and Logan knew that._

___''Only, because we don't want to get everyone we can get, that doesn't mean that we're not open.'' Garrett now cried standing up._

___Oh my goat. This will give a fight._

___Logan looked at Garrett in disbelief._

___''I wouldn't want to get a-''_

___''Oh really? And that's why you're looking for a girl at a senior party?'' Garrett cut Logan off, mad._

___Now, Logan also looked mad._

___He glared at him and then told him, ''If that's what you think.''_

___With that he also walked out and Garrett groaned, causing everything to turn around to us._

___Did Logan and Garrett really just get into a fight?_

___This was definitely not good and that all, because of one stupid party?_

___Well, I also didn't want the boy I really liked to go on that party and Garrett was kinda right or wasn't he?_

**___Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett and Delia jealous and Logan and Garrett are in a fight.**

**How will this end? :D**

**If we hit the 20 reviews, the new chapter will be up by Wednesday! :D**

**MisteryGirl**


	4. Did that really just happen?

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 9 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Thanks also to Grace-1997 for the help on the new chapter and the flashback thing :)**

**The girls is awesome and you should definitely check out her stories!**

**I can't believe that my very first story is going so amazing :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 3**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_Logan glared at her and then replied, ''Oh, are we? Only , because you guys don't care about relationships.''_

_Okay, that was a complete lie and Logan knew that._

_''Only, because we don't want to get everyone we can get, that doesn't mean that we're not open.'' Garrett now cried standing up._

_Oh my goat. This will give a fight._

_Logan looked at Garrett in disbelief._

_''I wouldn't want to get a-''_

_''Oh really? And that's why you're looking for a girl at a senior party?'' Garrett cut Logan off, mad._

_Now, Logan also looked mad._

_He glared at him and then told him, ''If that's what you think.''_

_With that he also walked out and Garrett groaned, causing everyone to turn around to us._

_Did Logan and Garrett really just get into a fight?_

_This was definitely not good and that all, because of one stupid party?_

_Well, I also didn't want the boy I really liked to go on that party and Garrett was kinda right or wasn't he?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''You guys seriously had your first fight over girls?!'' Bob now asked.

Everbydy rolled their eyes at him.

Dad really didn't get it.

''We didn't fight over a specific girl. We just fought over the fact that Logan was so stupid and went to a senior party to find his girl!'' Garrett exclaimed.

I glared at him and got even madder as Delia nodded in agreement.

''Oh yeah? At least I did something about my lonelyness and didn't try to drawn my -''

''Okay, stop it!'' Mom cried and Garrett and I almost jumped back.

I was mad at Garrett. Really mad.

How could my actual best friend act like this to me?

''How about someone just tells the story on?!'' Mom asked.

We all looked at each other and I just crossed my arms.

Lindy sighed and then stated, ''I can tell the story on. Well, after Logan went away...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_He glared at him and then told him, ''If that's what you think.''_

_With that he also walked out and Garrett groaned, causing everyone to turn around to us._

_Oh no. Not only that Logan and Jasmine were acting ridiculous._

_Now Logan and Garrett also got into a fight._

_Delia was as shocked as me and then asked me, ''Did that really just happen?!''_

_I nodded slowly, but still shocked._

_Did they really just fight over something like this?_

_It was one thing that Jasmine and Logan were acting ridiculous, but Logan and Garrett fighting?_

_''The last time they fought, they didn't talk to each other for weeks. We have to do something.'' I stated._

_Delia nodded at that and then looked questioning at me._

_''I know, but what should we do? I mean both are acting ridiculous and I am saying that.'' She told me._

_I sighed and nodded. Delia did have a point._

_Well, but we somehow had to do something._

_''I know that they're acting ridiculous and stubborn, but maybe we can talk some sense into them. You could try to talk to Garrett and I try to talk to Logan?'' I suggested._

_Delia shook her head at that._

_''When Garrett is stubborn, he only listens to Jasmine and Jasmine is mad as well.'' She stated._

_I groaned and burried my head in my hands._

_Delia was right and that was kinda frustrating right now._

_Well, but-_

_''That doesn't mean that I can't talk to Logan or at least try it.'' I said to her._

_Delia raised an eyebrow but then nodded._

_What was wrong with her today?_

_''Okay. You'll do that and I try to talk to Jasmine about the party again.'' Delia added._

_I nodded and we both stood up to go out of Rumble Juice._

**_Flashback end_**

**Jasmine's POV:**

''I wasn't stubborn and ridiculous. Garrett was!'' Logan exclaimed, mad.

That earned another glare from Garrett and I rolled my eyes at the two.

Why were they still acting so ridiculous after all what already had happened, because of their attitude?

''You both were and that's it.'' Lindy just stated.

The both boys crossed their arms and I sighed.

''Well, but they weren't the only ones.'' Delia added and looked at me.

I looked in disbelief back.

I just wanted to snap back as Lindy's and Logan's dad quickly cried, ''Just tell the story on!''

I continued glaring at them and then Logan told us, ''I can tell the story on. Well, the next morning...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_I was the next morning in the kitchen, eating breakfast._

_SInce the fight with Garrett yesterday I was in a horrible mood._

_We barely ever fight and I was mad at him, but it was still so weird._

_Even though he would've had to forgive me, if he wanted us to be friends again._

_I couldn't believe that he said those things._

_''Morning, Logan.'' Lindy greeted me cheerfully._

_I just grunted in response._

_My twin sister wasn't any better and I wouldn't be all cheerfully to her._

_Lindy raised an eyebrow at me and then asked, ''You're still mad , because of yesterday only because I don't want to go to that party?''_

_Actually I couldn't be mad for long at my twin._

_I groaned and shook my head. I wasn't mad at her anymore if I was honest._

_''I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Garrett.'' I simply stated and bit into my toast._

_She should've seen that I wasn't in the mood for talking._

_Well, but she sat down to me and sighed._

_''You guys are best friends. You shouldn't fight.'' She told me._

_I rolled my eyes and just continued eating my toast._

_I didn't need a lecture from Lindy._

_The whole situation was already bad enough for me._

_Lindy groaned and then added, ''Maybe he's also just concerned about you, because of that party.''_

_This time I stopped eating and looked in disbelief at her._

_''Concerned about what? That I maybe could finally find a girlfriend? He shouldn't have acted like this and I am mad!'' I exclaimed, furious._

_Then I stood up with my toast and added, ''It's my thing what I'm going to do and I want to have a girlfriend.''_

_With that I went out of the kitchen, mad._

_I couldn't believe that Lindy tried to defend Garrett in this._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**This chapter was more about the concern in between the twins relationship! :D**

**Well, but the next chapter will have some Jarrett and Dogan, promised! :D**

**If we hit the 28 reviews, the next chapter will come at saturday! :)**

**MisteryGirl**


	5. Don't you get it?

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 6 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Thanks also to Grace-1997 for the help on the new chapter and the flashback thing :)**

**The girls is awesome and you should definitely check out her stories!**

**Like promised , here is the new chapter! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 4**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Garrett.'' I simply stated and bit into my toast._

_She should've seen that I wasn't in the mood for talking._

_Well, but she sat down to me and sighed._

_''You guys are best friends. You shouldn't fight.'' She told me._

_I rolled my eyes and just continued eating my toast._

_I didn't need a lecture from Lindy._

_The whole situation was already bad enough for me._

_Lindy groaned and then added, ''Maybe he's also just concerned about you, because of that party.''_

_This time I stopped eating and looked in disbelief at her._

_''Concerned about what? That I maybe could finally find a girlfriend? He shouldn't have acted like this and I am mad!'' I exclaimed, furious._

_Then I stood up with my toast and added, ''It's my thing what I'm going to do and I want to have a girlfriend.''_

_With that I went out of the kitchen, mad._

_I couldn't believe that Lindy tried to defend Garrett in this._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Who else should I defend? I also didn't like the idea of you guys, going to that senior party!'' I exclaimed to my twin.

Logan rolled his eyes at me and then stuck his tongue out.

''I don't care as long as it wouldn't have been Garrett, since I had a fight with him!'' He told her.

At that we others looked at him in disbelief.

''That's the worst reason I've ever heard why you shouldn't defend someone.'' Delia now stated.

How right Delia was with that.

Logan glared at her and Delia just shrugged.

''Just finally go on with the story!'' Mom exclaimed.

Jasmine groaned and then replied, ''I will tell the story on. Well, the next day at school...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_I was at the next day at school at my locker and getting my books out for the first lessons._

_After the thing at Rumble Juice I haven't talked to the others._

_They really were overreacting over the whole thing._

_It was just some senior party at Valentine's day where I wanted to find my true love._

_Where was the big deal at it?_

_It wasn't like I'd elope to Vegas with the guy then._

_If we would elope, we would definitely elope to the caribbean or so._

_Okay, now I was kinda daydreaming, but hey. WHo could blame me for it?_

_''Hey Jaz.'' Logan greeted me and I turned around._

_I gave him a smile and nodded._

_He didn't do anything to me as the only one in the group._

_''Hey Logan. What's up?'' I replied, questioning._

_He did look a bit weird and hurt._

_Did the others act on him like on me after I went away?_

_Logan groaned and then stated, ''I kinda had a fight with Garrett about the party- thing and Lindy even tried to defend him.''_

_I flinched a bit at the defending thing and then looked shocked at Logan._

_''You and Garrett had a fight?'' I asked him in disbelief._

_That barely ever happened with those two._

_''Yes, we did and I felt horrible, but am mad. He said that I would want to take every girl or something like this and I tell you: That hurt , especially from Garrett.'' He replied._

_I nodded in understanding. That would actually hurt to hear from everyone._

_Even though I still couldn't believe that those two fought._

_''You sure that everything is okay? I mean you guys are best friends and now you fought.'' I asked him concerned._

_Logan was like a big brother to me and I didn't want him to be hurt._

_Logan sighed in response and leaned against the locker besides me._

_''I honestly don't know.'' He replied._

_I gave him an encouraging smile._

_''I know how you feel. I'm mad at them, too.'' I stated._

_Logan nodded and then sighed again and we just went silent for a while._

_Then the doorbell rang and I took my bag._

_''Let's go to class.'' I said to him._

_Logan nodded and we walked off._

_We had to somehow get to talk to the others about this._

_We didn't want to fight with them and especially not with Garrett._

**_Flashback end_**

**Garrett's POV:**

''Well, at least Jasmine wanted to make up with us.'' I now stated and glared at Logan.

Logan didn't say anything to that.

Jasmine sighed and then told me, ''Well, I was still mad at that time , too. I do understand Logan.''

Why was she defending him and not for once me?

I was the one who was hopelessly in love with her!

''Why don't you just tell the story on?'' Bob suggested, before it escalated again.

We all groaned, but then Delia replied, ''I can tell on! Well, after school, I went to Rumble Juice...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_I was just entering Rumble Juice alone after school._

_Lindy had some club and the other three were really mad at each other._

_Well, I was mad at Logan as well._

_Couldn't that guy finally see that I was in love with him?!_

_I groaned at that and took a sip of my smoothie, while sinking deeper into my chair._

_Why was this all so damn complicated?_

_I normally never fell in love and now with one of my best friends!_

_''Hey Delia.'' Garrett suddenly greeted me, sitting down across of me._

_He looked as frustrated as me and I knew exactly why._

_That guy had a huge crush on Jasmine and I was pretty shocked that Jasmine didn't notice by yet._

_He was freaking jealous like me with Logan._

_''Hey.'' I simply replied and took another sip of my smoothie._

_I normally wasn't like this, but the whole being in love thing was freaking me out._

_Garrett raised an eyebrow at me and then asked, ''Is something wrong?''_

_I rolled my eyes at him in response._

_''Well, except for the fact that Logan and Jasmine are stupid. Yes, there is something wrong.'' I answered._

_Garrett looked confused at me and I rolled my eyes again._

_Did love really make that blind and stupid?_

_Well, Garrett was also like that without being in love in my opinion, but that was another thing._

_''What's wrong?'' Garrett now asked me with raised eyebrows._

_If this situation wouldn't be so serious, I would've almost laughed. _

_Well, but only almost._

_''The same thing what is wrong with you that Jasmine goes to that party. I'm jealous.'' I replied._

_This time Garrett's eyes went wide in response. _

_Did he finally get it?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Yeah, did Garrett finally get it?**

**See that soon in the next chapter! :D**

**When we have the 35 reviews, the next chapter will be up on wednesday! :)**

**MisteryGirl**


	6. Ideas?

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 7 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Like promised , here is the new chapter and not a day to late! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 4**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_Garrett raised an eyebrow at me and then asked, ''Is something wrong?''_

_I rolled my eyes at him in response._

_''Well, except for the fact that Logan and Jasmine are stupid. Yes, there is something wrong.'' I answered._

_Garrett looked confused at me and I rolled my eyes again._

_Did love really make that blind and stupid?_

_Well, Garrett was also like that without being in love in my opinion, but that was another thing._

_''What's wrong?'' Garrett now asked me with raised eyebrows._

_If this situation wouldn't be so serious, I would've almost laughed._

_Well, but only almost._

_''The same thing what is wrong with you that Jasmine goes to that party. I'm jealous.'' I replied._

_This time Garrett's eyes went wide in response._

_Did he finally get it?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Stupid? Seriously, Delia? You know that really hurts.'' I stated and Logan nodded in agreement.

I knew that Logan's and my actions weren't that smart, but we weren't stupid.

Delia shrugged and replied, ''That was the best word that came in to my mind in that moment.''

I glared at her and Logan crossed his arms.

This wasn't really fair from Delia at all!

''Says the one who wants to have her goats in school.'' Logan now stated.

Delia rolled her eyes at him.

''Please, you wanted to sell your organs to buy a monkey.'' She replied.

That made Logan quiet and I couldn't help, but chuckle at that.

''Can you guys please just tell the story on?'' Nora now asked us.

Lindy threw in, ''I can tell on. Well, after school I met Jasmine...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_I hated it to fight with the others and so I tried to find Jasmine now, too._

_Logan and I kinda already made up, but Jasmine and I not yet._

_Well, I still wasn't fond of their idea, but I didn't want to fight like I said._

_I sighed and looked at her locker._

_She was just walking in to the direction of the entrance and I quickly tried to catch up with her._

_Good thing that I was pretty quick and I soon was behind her._

_''Jasmine!'' I called out and she turned around._

_She looked mad at me and put her hands on her hips._

_''What do you want?'' She asked._

_Okay, I did understand that she was mad, but she shouldn't have done such a scene yesterday._

_''I'm sorry for yesterday.'' I replied. _

_Jasmine looked a bit shocked at me, but I looked honest back._

_''Are you really or do you just not want a fight?'' She questioned me._

_I sighed. Of corse she knew me that well._

_''Okay, I might not be that sorry about what I said because of the party, but I'm sorry that I didn't accept your decision. Your my best friend and I don't want to fight with you.'' I explained to her._

_Jasmine looked at me with raised eyebrows and I was silently praying that she would accept the apology._

_She just had to. I didn't want to loose her, because of some stupid party._

_I looked pleading at her and she sighed after a while._

_''Fine. I forgive you. I might should also not had went out like that.'' She replied._

_I smiled wide and hugged her tight._

_''Thank you so much, Jaz! It means a lot to me!'' I exclaimed._

_Jasmine chuckled and hugged back._

_As we broke apart, she told me, ''You have any idea what we're going to do, because of Garrett and Logan?''  
_

_I shook my head at that and sighed._

_I didn't think about that , yet but they shouldn't fight at all._

_''No, but we have to figure something out.'' I replied._

_Jasmine nodded and we walked to the entrance now._

_''Or we should leave it up to them. I mean, they're best friends since ye-'' I started, but Jasmine cut me off._

_''Lindy, we need to help them. They are Garrett and Logan.'' She told me._

_Okay, now I had to nod at that._

_''You're right.'' I replied. ''We have to figure something out.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''What was that supposed to mean? We're Garrett and Logan?'' I asked the two girls in disbelief.

Jasmine and Lindy shrugged at that and looked everywhere, but at me and Garrett.

''That what it says.'' Delia stated and I shot her a glare.

I didn't get what they mean. It was like this weird 'Loganing' thing.

''Tell the story on.'' Mom told us with a groan.

We all looked terrified at her and then Garrett threw in, ''I can tell the story on! Well, as Delia said that to me...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

___''The same thing what is wrong with you that Jasmine goes to that party. I'm jealous.'' She replied._

___My eyes went wide at what Delia said._

___She knew about my crush on Jasmine AND she had one on Logan?!  
_

___Wow. That was quiet shocking. Both._

___''You have a crush on Logan? How do you know about mine on Jasmine?!'' I asked her in disbelief._

___Delia rolled her eyes at that._

___''Please. You're pretty obvious.'' She stated._

___I looked down at that and blushed._

___I didn't mean to be obvious at all. I actually wanted to hide it._

___Well, and I actually also thought that I was kinda good in it._

___''Well, but what are we supposed to do?'' I asked now. ''They're going to the party anyway.''_

___Delia sighed and nodded at that._

___''Well, we have to stop them and I might hav-''_

___''Nothing what contains tying up or something really bad!'' I cut her off._

___I only wanted Jasmine to not go to the part and not to hate me._

___Delia rolled her eyes, but then shrugged._

___''Fine. Well, but I don't want Logan to go and he can't know why. He doesn't feel the same way and I don't want to be hurt.'' SHe stated._

___Wow. I never thought that I would hear something like this out of Delia's mouth._

___I nodded and looked down as well._

___''I don't know, if the thing with Logan is true, but I know that Jasmine doesn't feel the same way.'' I told her as well._

___Even though I wished that she did, but oh well._

___Delia rolled her eyes at me and I looked confused at her._

___''Well, whatever for now. How are we going to hold the two up from going to that party?'' Delia asked me._

___I shrugged, but then suddenly had an idea._

___''I might have an idea!'' I cried._

* * *

**You also won't see what Garrett's idea is in the next chapter :D**

**In later chapters then, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**If we reach thr 40 reviews, I'll update on saturday or sunday :)**

**MisteryGirl**


	7. Plans

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 9 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Since I got 4 more reviews than I expected, the new chapter already comes now! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 4**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Well, we have to stop them and I might hav-''_

_''Nothing what contains tying up or something really bad!'' I cut her off._

_I only wanted Jasmine to not go to the part and not to hate me._

_Delia rolled her eyes, but then shrugged._

_''Fine. Well, but I don't want Logan to go and he can't know why. He doesn't feel the same way and I don't want to be hurt.'' SHe stated._

_Wow. I never thought that I would hear something like this out of Delia's mouth._

_I nodded and looked down as well._

_''I don't know, if the thing with Logan is true, but I know that Jasmine doesn't feel the same way.'' I told her as well._

_Even though I wished that she did, but oh well._

_Delia rolled her eyes at me and I looked confused at her._

_''Well, whatever for now. How are we going to hold the two up from going to that party?'' Delia asked me._

_I shrugged, but then suddenly had an idea._

_''I might have an idea!'' I cried._

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''You guys really should've just talked with each other about all of this.'' Lindy's mom now stated.

I sighed and looked down as well as the others.

We all knew that she was right, but didn't want to admit it.

''Well, but it would've made things even worse.'' Logan replied.

Everybody gave him a look and he looked confused.

''It wouldn't have made anything worse.'' Lindy told him.

Logan crossed his arms and I sighed again.

''Just tell the story on.'' Bob suggested.

''I can tell the story on!'' Logan now exclaimed.

We all looked at him and he added, ''Well, the next day after school...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_I was just at my locker after school the next day, getting some things out._

_It was so weird to not be here with Garrett._

_Normally we would go to Rumble Juice after school and talk about random things or my crazy plans._

_He never really liked them, but he always heard me out._

_I sighed , just as Delia greeted me, ''Hey Logan!''_

_I turned around to her and sighed again._

_''Hey Delia.'' I replied, not at all cheerfully._

_She looked confused at me and then asked, ''What's wrong?''_

_I looked at her with a 'Are you kidding' look._

_''I'm in a fight with my only male best friend. That's what's wrong. What else should be wrong?'' I replied._

_Well, and kinda the fact that he more or less said that I was pathetic and everything..._

_Even though he was still my best friend for me and I didn't want to loose him as my best friend._

_I was really slowly sounding like Lindy._

_''Well, why don't you just apologize to him then?'' Delia suggested._

_I rolled my eyes at her and quickly shook my head._

_''He was the one who said mean things to me and didn't accept the fact that I want to go to that party.'' I said to her._

_I really liked Delia, but she should really see my point._

_Delia then stated, ''Well, but he does have a point. Maybe the party isn't a good idea.''_

_I looked confused at her._

_I knew that she wouldn't go, but would she also now start like Garrett and Lindy?_

_''Why shouldn't it be a great idea? It's not like I would find a girl any other way.'' I replied._

_Delia rolled her eyes at me now and I looked even more confused._

_''Well, if you're looking at the wrong places and don't see what's right in front of your eyes.'' She told me._

_I looked confused at her and just wanted to say something._

_Then she added, ''I'm going now. Bye!''_

_With that she walked away, leaving me totally confused behind._

_What did she mean with that and why was she acting so... Not- Delia like?_

_That wasn't the Delia I knew._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''Why do I have the feeling that this was part of your plan?'' Nora asked Delia and me.

Delia and I shrugged and Delia replied, ''Probably, because it was.''

Lindy now face palmed herself and we all looked confused at her.

''I should've seen it sooner. It was so obvious what you tried to do.'' She stated.

Delia and I looked at each other and then glared at Lindy.

''It wasn't that obvious!'' I exclaimed mad.

Jasmine laughed at that and shook her head.

''Yes, it was now that I think abou it. I should've seen the signs.'' She said.

I looked at her hurt and then Bob quickly threw in, ''Just tell the story on!''

We others looked at each other.

Then Jasmine shrugged and told us, ''I can tell the story on. Well, I met up with Lindy and Garrett at the basement that day, since Lindy and I had a plan to get Logan and Garrett to make up...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Lindy, Garrett and I were down in the basement, sitting on the couch._

_Garrett was shifting nervously around and Lindy and I glared at him._

_''Tell me again why I am doing this?'' He asked us._

_I rolled my eyes at that, but couldn't help but chuckle as well._

_''Garrett, Logan and you both want to make up and we two just want to give you a little help.'' I said to him._

_Garrett looked worried at me and shook his head._

_''I doubt that that'll work. As much as I like Logan as my best friend, you know him.'' He stated._

_Lindy and I looked at each other and then chuckled._

_''Well, that is why we told you our side of the plan. You have to make the first step!'' Lindy explained to him._

_Garrett shook his head quickly at that and looked even more worried._

_''What if I don't want to make the first step to making up?!'' He asked us._

_I sighed and put a hand on his leg, trying to calm him down._

_I gave him an encouraging smile and then told him, ''Garrett, you guys have to make up and you know that Logan will be to stubborn for this! Do you really want to stay in a fight with him?!''_

_Garrett was actually the less stubborn one and was still acting pretty stupid._

_Those two boys were just... I couldn't even describe it._

_Garrett groaned and buried his head in his hands._

_''I have a really bad feeling about this and I don't really know if I can do this.'' He said._

_I sighed and gave him a side hug._

_Garrett went red at that and then I told him, ''Well, but I know that you can do this. You guys will work this out and we'll help you.''_

_I smiled at Garrett and he gave me a weak smile back._

_We were just staring at each other as Lindy cleared her throat._

_''Yeah, as long as you guys don't end up in a staring contest.'' She added._

_Garrett and I both blushed and looked away from each other._

_''Well, I'm already not mad at you guys anymore. Now we just have to convince Logan.'' I stated._

_Garrett nodded at that as well as Lindy._

_''He's also not mad at me anymore, but it seems to sit deeper with you, since you guys like never fight.'' Lindy added._

_Garrett groaned at that and looked down._

_''You guys really don't have to remind me of that.'' He stated._

_I gave him another side hug and Lindy and I both looked guilty at him._

_''Sorry.'' We both said at the same time._

_Garrett shook his head but then chuckled._

_''It's okay, guys. Thanks for helping.'' He said to us._

_Lindy and I smiled at each other, just as we heard steps on the stairs._

_Not even 20 seconds later, Logan was standing at the stairs, looking shocked between Lindy and me and then at Garrett._

_Well, let the making up begin._

_If it'll work was the other question, but it just had to work after all._

_Garrett and Logan were best friends for such a long time and it would be a shame, if they would break that up now._

_Not only for them, but also for the group._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Well, will Logan and Garrett make up now or will both play stubborn again?**

**Will Delia's and Garrett's work with Logan and Jasmine work? :D**

**I hoped you liked the two cute scenes for both parings and the chapter in general :)**

**If we hit the 50 reviews, the next chapter will be up at tuesday :)**

**MisteryGirl**


	8. What if?

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 7 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**I'm sorry that this comes a day to late, but I was busy yesterday :/**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 7**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''He's also not mad at me anymore, but it seems to sit deeper with you, since you guys like never fight.'' Lindy added._

_Garrett groaned at that and looked down._

_''You guys really don't have to remind me of that.'' He stated._

_I gave him another side hug and Lindy and I both looked guilty at him._

_''Sorry.'' We both said at the same time._

_Garrett shook his head but then chuckled._

_''It's okay, guys. Thanks for helping.'' He said to us._

_Lindy and I smiled at each other, just as we heard steps on the stairs._

_Not even 20 seconds later, Logan was standing at the stairs, looking shocked between Lindy and me and then at Garrett._

_Well, let the making up begin._

_If it'll work was the other question, but it just had to work after all._

_Garrett and Logan were best friends for such a long time and it would be a shame, if they would break that up now._

_Not only for them, but also for the group._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''Wow, that was sure a bummer.'' I stated, now kinda regretting that I wasn't there.

The other four nodded at that and Logan and Garrett shot each other looks.

Jasmine sighed and then added, ''Well, but that wasn't even the worst.''

I chuckled at that and nodded in agreement.

There she was more than just right with.

''Well, but one thing after the other I would say.'' Lindy quickly threw in.

We others shrugged at that and Nora then asked, ''Well, who tells on?''

Garrett looked to Logan and Logan shot a look back.

''I tell on.'' He finally said after a while. ''Well, as I came downstairs...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_I just wanted to go downstairs in to the basement after that absolutely confusing talk with Delia._

_What did she mean with all of that?_

_I didn't see what was in front of my eyes? _

_She was totally confusing me with what she said!_

_Why was she like that at school and-_

_Before I could think any further I realized who was sitting down in the basement._

_Lindy, Jasmine and Garrett were there._

_What was Garrett doing here?  
_

_Jasmine gave me a grin and then greeted me, ''Hey Logan!''_

_Lindy also smiled at me and I didn't like this. _

_This was really awkward._

_''What are you all doing here?'' I asked, not even greeting back._

_I looked between the girls and then to Garrett again._

_''Well-'' Jasmine started and Lindy groaned._

_''We want you two to make up okay?! You guys are best friends and you shouldn't fight! You barely ever fight!'' Lindy exclaimed._

_I looked a bit shocked at my sister and then to Garrett._

_I also didn't like it to fight with Garrett, but I had a hard time with apologizing to anyone._

_''Well, who said that I want to apologize?'' I now stated, crossing my arms and coming completely downstairs._

_I did want to apologize, but didn't have the courage to do it to be honest._

_Garrett then sighed and told me, ''Well, but maybe I want to apologize.''_

_I looked shocked at him and Jasmine and Lindy awed._

_''You do?'' I asked him, walking further into the basement._

_Garrett nodded at that._

_''Yes. I feel bad for what I said. I don't know how much this friendship means to you, but you're my best friend and I don't want to loose my best friend , because of different opinions.'' Garrett stated._

_I was still shocked and glad at the same time._

_Jasmine and Lindy shot me a look , too._

_I groaned and then replied, ''The friendship also means a lot to me. I'm sorry, too.''_

_Garrett chuckled at that and then said, ''Hey, brothers fight and they stay brothers, right?''  
_

_I chuckled as well and nodded._

_We went in to a man hug and Jasmine and Lindy both squealed._

_''You guys finally made up!'' Lindy exclaimed._

_Garrett and I both rolled our eyes at this._

_''Well, and maybe we can go to the party- '' Jasmine started, but we others cut her off._

_''JAZ!'' We all cried._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Good that you guys made up.'' Mom now also stated.

Logan and Garrett shrugged and nodded.

Well, they did make up once...

''Even though they still wanted to go that party.'' Delia now said and crossed her arms.

I knew why she was so angry about this, but I also wasn't happy about it.

''Of course we did!'' Logan and Jasmine cried at the same time.

I rolled my eyes at them.

''Well, but you shouldn't.'' I told them.

They glared at me and then dad asked, ''What happened next?''

Delia threw in, ''I can tell the story on! Well, the next day after school...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_''Hey Delia! Where were you yesterday? You missed Logan and Garrett's make up!'' Lindy greeted me, walking up with Jasmine._

_I shrugged at that and closed my locker._

_''They would've made up anyway. What's the big deal?'' I simply replied._

_Jasmine and Lindy looked at each other and I started walking away, but they followed me._

_I was really frustrated that Logan didn't get any hints at all._

_''OKay, what is wrong with you? You act weirder than usual and you normally never miss group days.'' Jasmine now asked me._

_I didn't reply to that. I didn't want to reply._

_''Yeah, Delia. Tell us what's wrong. We're best friends.'' Lindy added._

_''Really? The best friends card?'' I asked them._

_Lindy and Jasmine shrugged at that and I continued walking._

_I wasn't going to get all giggly with those two and they knew it._

_''Well, otherwise you never tell us anything.'' Jasmine replied._

_I groaned and then told them, ''Just let it fall, okay?!''_

_Lindy and Jasmine both shook their head._

_''Nope. We can't.'' They both at the same time replied._

_I rolled my eyes and just continued walking._

_Suddenly Lindy gasped and I looked confused at her._

_''It's about a boy, isn't it?'' She now asked and I looked shocked at her._

_How did she just figure out?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D**

**Sorry for the not so long chapter, but I just wanted to leave in a cliffhanger :D**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter after all! :)**

**5+ reviews and the next chapter will be up on monday or tuesday :)**

**Gabrie**


	9. Try to figure it out

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 7 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**I'm sorry that this comes a day to late, but I was busy yesterday :/**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 8**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_''Yeah, Delia. Tell us what's wrong. We're best friends.'' Lindy added._

_''Really? The best friends card?'' I asked them._

_Lindy and Jasmine shrugged at that and I continued walking._

_I wasn't going to get all giggly with those two and they knew it._

_''Well, otherwise you never tell us anything.'' Jasmine replied._

_I groaned and then told them, ''Just let it fall, okay?!''_

_Lindy and Jasmine both shook their head._

_''Nope. We can't.'' They both at the same time replied._

_I rolled my eyes and just continued walking._

_Suddenly Lindy gasped and I looked confused at her._

_''It's about a boy, isn't it?'' She now asked and I looked shocked at her._

_How did she just figure out?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:  
**

''You should really know us better than that, Delia. Of course we would find out!'' I exclaimed.

Lindy nodded eagerly at that and Delia shot us a look and groaned.

''You guys weren't supposed to find out.'' She stated.

Lindy and I rolled our eyes at that and chuckled.

Delia really was sometimes a bit weird with things like that, but it was kinda cute.

''Well, we wouldn't sit here, if you guys would've done most of this right.'' Lindy's and Logan's mom now stated.

The whole goup sighed at that in response.

''But now tell the story on. We want to know more.'' Bob added.

We others looked at each other and then Garrett groaned.

''I can tell the story on before the girls continue! '' He stated. ''Well, after school I had football practice...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_I was just in the changing room for football practice, getting ready for it._

_I actually wasn't really in the mood for it, since Jake was the cause of all trouble._

_If Jasmine just didn't want to go to the party..._

_I sighed at that and changed, while suddenly someone came in the changing room._

_Who was there already that early?_

_I always came here earlier to change alone._

_Turning around I had to see with shock that it was Jake._

_He gave me a grin and then greeted me, ''Hey Garrett!''  
_

_Since when was he so nice to me? I thought that he didn't like me?_

_Well, I couldn't stand him the latest after what he did to our group._

_''What do you want Jake?'' I asked him annoyed._

_I definitely didn't want to talk to him._

_Jake chuckled and me and replied, ''Is that how you talk to someone out of your team? I just wanted to talk to you. No hard feelings, dude.''_

_I turned confused around to him._

_Normally he was never that nice to me._

_''Since when are you so nice to me?'' I asked him._

_Jake scratched his neck at that and didn't reply anything at first._

_Why did I have the feeling that it had something to do with Jasmine?_

_''Because I kinda want to ask your best friend out. Jasmine I mean. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with that.'' He answered._

_I looked in disbelief at him._

_I wanted to scream in his face that I wasn't okay with that, but then he would think that._

_Jake seemed to see the silent as a yes and grinned_

_He patted my back, told me, ''Thanks dude. It means a lot.'' and then walked out._

_Did that ass really just do that or was I dreaming?_

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''Woah. Jake really just asked you, if he could ask Jasmine out and didn't even wait for your answer?'' I asked him shocked.

I knew that Jake was an ass, but such an ass?

Now I did understand why he hated him even more than before.

''Wow, if it's even for Logan shocking.'' Delia now stated.

I glared at her and she chuckled.

''Yeah, that has to mean something, but Jake is kinda cute.'' Jasmine added.

Garrett looked at her in disbelief and then groaned.

''Well, but Jasmine and Garrett are cuter.'' Lindy added.

At the the both went red. Lindy was kinda right.

''Who tells the story on?'' Nora now asked and looked at the girls.

Jasmine replied, ''I can tell on! Well, as Lindy asked Delia that...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

___''It's about a boy, isn't it?'' Lindy now asked and she looked shocked at her._

___Oh my god. It so was about a boy!_

___Otherwise Delia would never look that shocked at Lindy._

___Lindy and I looked at each other and then squealed._

___''Who is it? Who is it?'' I asked her excited._

___Delia just had to tell us. Who did Delia has a crush on?_

___Delia barely ever had a crush or she never had one better said and I really wanted to know who was the happy boy._

___Lindy added, ''You have to tell us, please!''_

___Delia rolled her eyes and then shook her head._

___''It's not a boy!'' She quickly replied._

___At that Lindy and I rolled our eyes._

___''You can't lie to us anymore, Dels. We saw your look! It has to be a boy! Who is it?'' I asked her._

___She couldn't just leave us hanging there. We wanted to know._

___''No, it isn't about a boy!'' Delia now also cried._

___Wow. That girl was so much lying that it hurt._

___''Why don't you just tell us?'' Lindy questioned her._

___Delia rolled her eyes and then replied, ''Because there is nothing to tell!''  
_

___With that she walked away, leaving Lindy and me shocked behind._

___Lindy and I looked at each other and I grinned._

___''She is so in love and we have to find out who it is!'' I exclaimed._

___Lindy chuckled and nodded at that eagerly._

___''We totally have to! That happens like never, but it is soooo cute!'' She added._

___I nodded at that and grinned even wider._

___Then I started to think._

___''We need a plan to figure out what it is.'' I said._

___Lindy nodded as well and we started to think._

___How could we find out who Delia had a crush on?_

___Would it be obvious? Well, it was Delia and the subject boys. Probably not._

___''What do you have to figure out?'' Logan suddenly asked, coming up behind us._

___Lindy and I looked at each other shocked, not really knowing what to say._

___''Nothing. We don't have to figure out anything. Well, except maybe my outfit for the party. I heard that there will be cute boys.'' I quickly replied and grinned._

___Logan immediately grinned, too and Lindy groaned._

___''Let's go home.'' She told us and dragged us into direction entrance._

___Well, but there was still one question: How would we figure out who Delia had a crush on?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**If Lindy and Jasmine knew that they were walking out of school with the guy ;D**

**What do you think about the chapter? I hope you guys liked it! :D  
**

**If we hit the 65 reviews, the next chapter will come on friday or saturday! :)**

**MisteryGirl**


	10. What?

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 8 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Sorry for not updating in forever, but I had a bad writer's block :/**

**Well, but now it's okay again and I'll try to update more again :)**

**This chapter is Dogan, but the next chapter will be with a lot of Jarrett again! :D**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 8**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''We totally have to! That happens like never, but it is soooo cute!'' She added._

_I nodded at that and grinned even wider._

_Then I started to think._

_''We need a plan to figure out what it is.'' I said._

_Lindy nodded as well and we started to think._

_How could we find out who Delia had a crush on?_

_Would it be obvious? Well, it was Delia and the subject boys. Probably not._

_''What do you have to figure out?'' Logan suddenly asked, coming up behind us._

_Lindy and I looked at each other shocked, not really knowing what to say._

_''Nothing. We don't have to figure out anything. Well, except maybe my outfit for the party. I heard that there will be cute boys.'' I quickly replied and grinned._

_Logan immediately grinned, too and Lindy groaned._

_''Let's go home.'' She told us and dragged us into direction entrance._

_Well, but there was still one question: How would we figure out who Delia had a crush on?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Wow. You guys really didn't want to let it fall, do you?'' Mom asked us.

Jasmine and I both shook our head and chuckled.

''Come on. This was so cute from Delia! Delia barely ever had a crush!'' I told mom.

Mom didn't even complain about that , but Delia groaned.

''Well, but it didn't bring anything anyway.'' She stated.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''If we would've known who it was, it would've worked.'' Jasmine replied.

Delia shook her head.

''No, it wouldn't have worked because you guys were to obsessed to find the right partner at that stupid party.'' She said to Jasmine and Logan.

Okay there she might be kinda right, since it really was like that.

Logan crossed his arms and then told her, ''What if I would've thought different about it if you told me?''

Delia looked a bit stunned at him as well as everybody else.

''Okay... Tell the story on!'' Dad threw in.

We all shot him a look, but Delia sighed relieved.

''I can tell the story on! Well, after Jasmine and Lindy finally left me alone...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_I rolled my eyes at them and replied, ''Because there is nothing to tell!''_

_With that I walked away, leaving the other two shocked behind._

_I couldn't believe that they just figured out like that that I had a crush._

_I didn't want anyone to know and now they did know._

_Well, but they luckily didn't know that it was on Logan._

_I groaned and walked around the corner as someone suddenly asked me, ''Hey Delia! Is everything okay?''_

_I looked up to see Tom standing there._

_I looked totally confused at him and then replied, ''Why do you even care? Shouldn't you hate me?''_

_Tom chuckled at that as I started walking away, but he followed me._

_''Probably I should, but I don't. The whole thing was a while ago you know.'' He said to me._

_I slowly nodded at that, not really wanting to get in to a conversation, but Tom still followed me._

_I groaned and stopped, looking at him._

_''Look, if you want to tell me one of your boring stories again, please leave me alone.'' I told him._

_Well, and otherwise still leave me alone, because I certainly did not want to talk._

_Tom shook his head at that and chuckled._

_''No boring stories, I promise. I actually just wanted to ask you, if you want to be my valentine.'' He replied._

_I looked shocked at him. Did he really just ask me that?_

_Tom Bigham asked me to be his Valentine?_

_I just wanted to say no as I got an idea..._

_Maybe it wasn't that bad to say yes and Logan would..._

_I smiled and told Tom, ''You know what? I'd love to. Are we going to go to that party, too?''_

_Tom raised an eyebrow at me and then shrugged._

_''If you want to go to the party, we can of course. I see you around.'' He replied._

_Then he gave me a last smile and walked away._

_I grinned. This was going to be good._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''Uhh, Delia was sneaky and mean, because of a boy. I like it.'' Jasmine stated and grinned.

We all rolled our eyes at her and she crossed her arms.

''Well, I have to admit that this is so not Delia, but the idea wasn't that bad.'' Nora now added.

We all looked shocked at the Watson's mom, especially Logan.

''She tried to get me with another boy!'' Logan exclaimed.

Delia groaned and then replied, ''Because you were to stupid to see that I was in love with you!''

Woah. Love? I thought that we were talking about crushes?

''Okay...'' Bob now stated, recovering from the shock. ''Who tells the story on?''

Logan looked still shocked at Delia, but then at his dad.

''I can do that.'' He replied. ''Well, as Lindy, Jasmine and I went here...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Lindy, Jasmine and I had just entered our house. _

_The two girls were really acting weird and grinning at each other like fools._

_''Okay, could you finally tell me what's up?'' I asked as we walked down the basement._

_Lindy and Jasmine both looked a bit stunned at me and then at each other._

_''Uhm-'' Jasmine started, not really knowing what to say._

_''Wow. Jasmine speechless? This has to be bad.'' I stated._

_Jasmine glared at me and Lindy chuckled._

_''I don't think that it's bad. It's really cute to say at least.'' Lindy told me._

_I looked confused at the two girls and they looked at each other._

_Then both squealed and exclaimed at the same time, ''Delia has a crush!''_

_My eyes went wide at what they said and I felt a sting in my stomach._

_''Delia has a crush?'' I asked shocked._

_Why did this bother me so much? I should actually be happy for her._

_My twin nodded and jumped up and down._

_''Yes, she does! We don't know who it is, yet but it is sooo cute!'' She replied._

_Jasmine nodded along and grinned._

_''Well, and now that she is so much in love she can't annoy us anymore, because of the party.'' She added._

_That was true._

_''Because she's trying to find a valentine on her own?'' I asked._

_Lindy groaned, but nodded at that._

_''Yep. She doesn't have any right to be mad anymore, but we're still not fond of the whole thing.'' She stated._

_Jasmine and I both rolled our eyes at that._

_Well, I did want to go to the party, but I actually didn't mind that Delia had something against me, going there._

_''You guys are just overreacting and you know that.'' Jasmine said to her._

_''Well, I wouldn't be so sure about this. Logan I need to talk to you.'' Garrett suddenly told me, coming downstairs._

_I looked confused at him as well as Jasmine and Lindy._

_He looked pretty stressed and annoyed. What did happen?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**What does Garrett want to tell Logan?**

**How will the Delia/Tom date go out and why is Delia doing this?**

**Well, you won't know that now , but soon! :D**

**If we hit the 72 reviews for this chapter, I'll try to update on thursday or friday! :)**

**MisteryGirl**


	11. Should I tell?

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 6 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IDDI REALLY GOT RENEWED FOR A SECOND SEASON! THIS IS AWESOME! :D**

**More of those 5 freaks and I love it so much :D**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 10**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Well, and now that she is so much in love she can't annoy us anymore, because of the party.'' She added._

_That was true._

_''Because she's trying to find a valentine on her own?'' I asked._

_Lindy groaned, but nodded at that._

_''Yep. She doesn't have any right to be mad anymore, but we're still not fond of the whole thing.'' She stated._

_Jasmine and I both rolled our eyes at that._

_Well, I did want to go to the party, but I actually didn't mind that Delia had something against me, going there._

_''You guys are just overreacting and you know that.'' Jasmine said to her._

_''Well, I wouldn't be so sure about this. Logan I need to talk to you.'' Garrett suddenly told me, coming downstairs._

_I looked confused at him as well as Jasmine and Lindy._

_He looked pretty stressed and annoyed. What did happen?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''It is pretty obvious what this talk is about.'' Jasmine stated.

Logan and Garrett rolled their eyes at that.

''Well, at that time you didn't know it and wanted to desperately know and totally annoyed us.'' Garrett replied.

Jasmine shot them a look even though Lindy and Delia nodded.

''I am just still shocked that Delia really said yes to Tom.'' Bob now said.

Delia rolled her eyes at that.

''Wow. Now I know from where Logan has the clueness.'' She stated.

Bob wanted to say something, but Nora told them, ''What happened next?''

Nobody said anything at first . I definitely didn't want to tell on.

''Okay, I tell on.'' Garrett said after a while. ''Well, as I said that to Logan...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

**_Garrett's POV:_**

___''Well, I wouldn't be so sure about this. Logan I need to talk to you.'' I told Logan, coming downstairs._

___I really needed to talk to someone about the whole Jake thing._

___I also knew that Logan wanted to go to that party as much as Jasmine, but maybe he would understand me._

___Lindy and Jasmine were the last persons I could tell about this for now._

___Jasmine wouldn't believe me anyway and Lindy would get the hint that I was hopelessly in love with Jasmine._

___''Why do you need to only talk to Logan?'' Jasmine asked me._

___I looked a bit worried at her, trying to find a good excuse._

___''It's a ... Boy thing.'' I stated._

___Okay, that was definitely a horrible excuse, but I didn't know what to say._

___Logan looked confused at me, but then at the girls._

___''Could you please go upstairs?'' Logan asked them._

___Lindy looked at her brother impressed._

___''Wow. Logan said please. This has to be a big issue. Let's go , Jaz.'' She told her._

___Jaz looked at us two, but the nodded and went with Lindy upstairs._

___''Okay what is wrong with you?'' Logan asked as soon as they were away._

___I took a deep breath and then answered, ''Jake only invited us guys to the party to get Jasmine!''_

___Logan looked confused at me._

___''What are you talking about?'' He asked._

___I took a deep breath and then quickly rambled down, ''Jake stopped me at the changing room to ask me, if I would mind if he would make a move on Jasmine on the party. He's a player and wants to break her heart. That is why he asked us to even come to his party!''_

___I really hoped that Logan believed me that, because this was no excuse._

___''You really mean that?'' He asked me shocked and I nodded._

___Logan opened his mouth, but didn't seem what to say._

___''Wait a second.'' He suddenly said. ''Do you mind other than that Jake is a player that he makes a move on Jasmine? Don't look at me like that. You still named no good reason why you don't want her to go to the party and you were already against it, before Jake told you about trying to get Jasmine.''_

___I looked stunned at him and didn't know what to say._

___''I- I- '' I started, still not knowing what to say._

___Should I tell him the truth? It'd probably be the best._

___''Okay, I might kinda have a crush on Jasmine.'' I finally got out._

___Logan's eyes went wide at that._

___''That IS the reason!'' He cried._

___I quickly shushed him, but then nodded._

___I never saw him that knowing. What did happen to my best friend Logan Watson?_

___''So you're going to help me to not let Jasmine go to the party?'' I now asked him hopefully._

___Logan grinned and shook his head._

___''No, but I'm going to help you to make Jasmine fall all over in love with you and not with Jake.'' He replied._

___I looked totally confused at him at that._

___''What are you planning?'' I asked him._

___I didn't like this look at all. It was kind of weird and so not Logan._

___Logan grinned and shrugged._

___''You'll see that soon and now let's go upstairs to your crush and my twin.'' he replied._

___With that he walked upstairs without letting me reply._

**___Flashback end_**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

''Wow. Sometimes you guys are even weirder than usual.'' I stated.

Jasmine glared at Logan and Garrett who seemed like they wanted to hide.

''It's none of your business to which party I'm going!'' She cried at them.

They almost jumped back and also Nora and Bob were kinda surprised about the outburst.

''Well, we just didn't want you to get hurt.'' Garrett whispered, but everybody heard it.

Jasmine crossed her arms and didn't reply to that.

''They meant it only good, Jaz.'' Lindy added, trying to defend Garrett and Logan.

I also nodded at that and the two boys looked thankfully at me.

Jaz just sniffled a laugh at that.

''Tell the story on.'' Nora told us.

We all looked at each other and then Logan said, ''I can do that. The next day at school...''

* * *

**I know it's one of my shortest chapters and I'm sorry for that, but it's more like a filling chapter :/**

**The next chapter will be longer I promise! :D**

**Even though I hope that you liked it anyway! :)**

**If we reach the 80 reviews the next chapter will be up on monday! :)**

**MisteryGirl**


	12. Jealous?

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 8 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I can't really promise anymore how much of which pairing will be seen :D**

**I have a new OC called 'Megan' and she's played by Kelli Berglund :D**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 11**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_''Wow. Sometimes you guys are even weirder than usual.'' I stated._

_Jasmine glared at Logan and Garrett who seemed like they wanted to hide._

_''It's none of your business to which party I'm going!'' She cried at them._

_They almost jumped back and also Nora and Bob were kinda surprised about the outburst._

_''Well, we just didn't want you to get hurt.'' Garrett whispered, but everybody heard it._

_Jasmine crossed her arms and didn't reply to that._

_''They meant it only good, Jaz.'' Lindy added, trying to defend Garrett and Logan._

_I also nodded at that and the two boys looked thankfully at me._

_Jaz just sniffled a laugh at that._

_''Tell the story on.'' Nora told us._

_We all looked at each other and then Logan said, ''I can do that. The next day at school...''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_The next day at school I was at my locker and tried to get some things out._

_I didn't actually even remember what we had in the first lessons..._

_Maybe Lindy knew. _

_Oh, I totally forgot that she told me that she wouldn't tell me anymore if I forgot my schedule._

_I groaned and closed my locker as someone suddenly greeted me from behind, ''Hey Logibear.'' _

_I turned around to see Sherri standing there and I looked totally confused at her._

_''What are you doing here Sherri?'' I asked her._

_Sherri looked shocked and hurt at me._

_''Don't you like to see your girlfriend?'' She questioned me._

_I opened my mouth to say something as someone told her from behind, ''He's not your girlfriend, Sherri. He's the twin of the girl that you wanted to get out of the way. Leave him alone.''  
_

_Sherri glared at the girl behind me and then stormed away._

_I looked around to see a beautiful brown haired girl standing there._

_''Thanks for saving me. '' I said to her._

_The brown haired girl smiled and then replied, ''NO problem. I'm Megan.''_

_I nodded. She really looked awesome._

_''I'm Logan. You know about my sister and me?'' I asked._

_Megan nodded and then told me, ''Yeah. Sherri sadly is my sister and I heard what she did to your twin. I wish I would've a less crazy cousin.''_

_We both laughed at that ._

_As we calmed down she smiled at me and then said, ''You seem pretty cool.''_

_I smiled at that back and replied, ''You, too. Want to hang out sometimes?''_

_Megan looked a bit stunned at me and I quickly added, ''Uhm- You don't have to of course. I mean- Are you going to the party of Jake the senior and football player?''_

_Why was I saying so much? I totally just screwed it up!_

_Megan then laughed and replied, ''Yes, I will be there. I hope to see you there, too.''_

_With that she walked away and I looked after her. Wow._

_''Hey Logan!'' Delia suddenly greeted me from behind and I jumped a feet in the air._

_I turned around to her and told her, ''Never scare me like that again!''_

_Delia shrugged at that and grinned. I certainly did not like that grin._

_''Why are you looking like that?'' I asked her confused._

_I loved it when Delia smiled, but I did not like that grin from her._

_''Oh nothing. Just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to the party and I see that you got a date as well.'' Delia replied._

_I looked shocked at her._

_''You have a date for the party and you're going?'' I asked her._

_That kinda made something inside me sting. I didn't want her to go to the part with somebody else._

_Delia shrugged and nodded._

_''Yeah. Tom asked me. Talking about him. I got to go. Told him to meet up with him before class. Bye and congrats on the date!'' She said to me._

_With that she walked away and I looked totally shocked after her._

_What did just happen?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Wow, Delia. I really am impressed. '' I stated.

Delia looked confused at me and I added, ''I wouldn't have expected you to be like that.''

Delia slowly nodded and didn't reply anything to that.

Logan gave me a look and I shrugged.

''Yeah, it really is surprising.'' Jasmine stated.

Logan also gave her a look as mom quickly threw in, ''Can someone tell the story on?''

Jasmine replied, ''I can do that! Well, at lunch at school...''

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_I was sitting at lunch alone while Lindy had some club meeting and Delia and Logan where somewhere else._

_I also didn't know where Garrett was what kinda confused me._

_We actually agreed to meet up for lunch and now he wasn't coming._

_Why wasn't he here to eat lunch with me?_

_I sighed and looked at my salad. I hated it to eat alone._

_''Hey Jasmine.'' Someone suddenly greeted me._

_I looked up in hope to see Garrett, but it was Jake._

_Well, he was cute and that was good enough for me._

_I grinned and replied, ''Hey Jake. What are you doing here?''_

_Jake chuckled and sat down to me._

_''I thought that I shouldn't let a beautiful girl like you sit alone at lunch.'' He told me._

_I blushed deep at that and he smiled._

_''That's really sweet from you even though I'm asking myself where the others are...'' I replied._

_Jake wanted to open his mouth as suddenly Garrett exclaimed, ''I'm here! Sorry that I'm late, but I kinda had to clean my hands a- What are you doing here?''_

_Garrett looked mad at Jake and I looked confused in between the two._

_Jake looked as mad back and I got even more confused._

_What was happening between those two right now?_

_''I just wanted to talk to the beautiful Jasmine since I care about her and you guys just let her sitting here alone what is totally unbelievable!'' Jake told him._

_Garrett looked still mad at him while I blushed as Jake called me beautiful another time._

_''Well, you can go now. I'm here.'' Garrett replied._

_Jake rolled his eyes and then stated, ''Does Jasmine want me to go?''_

_I looked in between Garrett and Jake. Both looked pleading at me._

_Then I slowly shook my head._

_''You can stay if you want.'' I replied._

_Jake looked in victory at Garrett who groaned._

_''Well, then I'm going.'' He told me and with that he stood up and walked away._

_I looked confused and hurt after him._

_I wanted to open my mouth to cry after him, but Jake shushed me._

_''Hey don't worry about him. He doesn't seem to know how to treat a girl.'' He said to me._

_I looked at Jake , but he was kinda right._

_''Well, do you know how to treat a girl?'' I asked with a flirty smile._

_Jake grinned and nodded._

_''I do and I actually wanted to ask, if you want to be my valentine.'' He replied._

_I looked shocked at him and couldn't help, but think back to Garrett._

_Why was I thinking about Garrett? That was ridiculous!  
_

_I smiled and then replied, ''I'd love to!''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Don't worry. No pairing changes just some jealousy like the name of the chapter says :D**

**What do you think about this chapter with drama?**

**I hope it was good!**

**If we reach the 88 reviews the next chapter will be up on thursday! :)**

**MisteryGirl**


	13. HeShe is going with WHO!

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 9 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I can't really promise anymore how much of which pairing will be seen :D**

**Sorry for the delay. I wasn't at home thursday and friday :/**

**Well, but now I'm here and a new chapter is coming right now! :D**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 12**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Well, then I'm going.'' He told me and with that he stood up and walked away._

_I looked confused and hurt after him._

_I wanted to open my mouth to cry after him, but Jake shushed me._

_''Hey don't worry about him. He doesn't seem to know how to treat a girl.'' He said to me._

_I looked at Jake , but he was kinda right._

_''Well, do you know how to treat a girl?'' I asked with a flirty smile._

_Jake grinned and nodded._

_''I do and I actually wanted to ask, if you want to be my valentine.'' He replied._

_I looked shocked at him and couldn't help, but think back to Garrett._

_Why was I thinking about Garrett? That was ridiculous!  
_

_I smiled and then replied, ''I'd love to!''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

''Wow. You guys all went to the party with the wrong people.'' Mom stated.

I nodded at that and the 4 meant persons looked down in response.

''Well, what was I supposed to do? Garrett didn't tell me what he meant!'' Jasmine exclaimed.

He actually tried to, but she didn't want to hear him out.

''I didn't?! How was I supposed to do that when you wanted to go to that stupid party so desperately?!'' Garrett asked her in disbelief.

Jasmine wanted to snap something back as I cried, ''JUST STOP!''

Both of them looked stunned at me and I looked mad back.

Everyone was acting so ridiculous right now.

''Can someone please tell the story on?'' Dad now asked.

Nobody said anything and I rolled my eyes at all of my friends.

''I can do that.'' I replied. ''Well, three days before the party...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Still Lindy's POV:**_

_''I still can't believe that you are really going with Jake to this party!'' I told Jasmine after school, while closing my locker._

_Jasmine giggled and shrugged at that._

_''Well, he asked me to be his valentine and he hosts the party! This is going to be so awesome! He is sooo cute!'' She replied._

_I rolled my eyes a bit at that, but then gave her a smile._

_''You sure that you don't want to come to the party?'' She added a bit confused._

_Jasmine was asking me that a lot , since Logan, Delia and Garrett also were going._

_I shrugged and shook my head.  
_

_''Such a party is no fun without a valentine for me.'' I said to her._

_It really was true. _

_Jasmine nodded at that and sighed._

_''Maybe we should get you a valentine. Maybe one of Jake's football mates- You could go with Garrett!'' Jasmine suggested._

_I quickly shook my head at that!_

_''NO! I'm not going with Garrett to a valentines party! He's like a brother to me and that would be just weird!'' I exclaimed._

_''You can say that out loud.'' Garrett stated, coming up to us._

_Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the two of us._

_''I still don't get why you're going.'' I told Garrett._

_Garrett shrugged at that and didn't reply._

_''Well, maybe he got knocked some sense in to him. I for my part can't wait to spend the whole day with Jake!'' Jasmine cried and then walked away._

_Garrett's eyes went wide._

_''She's going with Jake to the party?!'' He asked._

_I slowly nodded at that, confused._

_''Yeah. She's talking about nothing else since he asked her. Didn't you know?'' I replied._

_Garrett shook his head and now looked hurt._

_''No, I didn't.'' He replied._

_''Is something wrong with that?'' I asked Garrett concerned._

_He looked really hurt. What was wrong?_

_''No. Everything perfect. I have to go.'' He replied and with that walkd off._

_''Garrett!'' I cried after him, but he didn't turn around._

_I sighed at that and looked confused after him._

_Okay, this was really weird. What was wrong with him?_

_Wait a second... Was he... No, that couldn't be, could it?_

_But maybe, since he talked to... I had to talk to Logan!_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''You only figured it out there that something was between the two?'' I asked my sister.

Lindy shrugged at that , but shot me a look.

''Well, Jasmine didn't really seem to like Garrett like that and Garrett tried to hide it.'' She replied.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''Well, I was also surprised that Lindy only got suspicious then.'' Delia added.

I nodded at her, but she didn't even look at me and I sighed.

''How about someone finally tells the story on?'' Mom now stated.

''I can do that!'' Delia replied. ''Well, I went to Rumble Juice after school...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_I just entered Rumble Juice, hoping to see anyone out of the group in there._

_Well, I was mostly hoping to see Logan and-_

_Oh there he was!_

_I smiled and walked up to him, sitting down to him._

_''Hey Logan!'' I greeted him._

_Logan looked up from his phone, looking a bit confused._

_''Oh, hey Delia.'' He replied a bit confused._

_Why was he confused? Why shouldn't I be here?_

_''What are you doing here?'' I asked him, smiling._

_I wanted to talk to him. I really wanted to and I hoped that we could talk a bit._

_''Oh nothing. I'm waiting for someone.'' Logan told me._

_My face fell at that._

_Well, I actually also shouldn't be here._

_Wasn't I going on the party with Tom and not with Logan?_

_Actually I was going with Tom to make Logan jealous, but still..._

_''Oh. I didn't know that you'd meet up with Garrett today.'' I replied._

_I was really hoping that it was Garrett._

_''Hey Logan. Sorry for the delay. Oh hello, you must be one of Logan's friends.'' A girl suddenly greeted us._

_I looked up to her and got immediately jealous._

_Logan gave me a weak smile and then introduced us, ''Delia, this is Megan. Megan this is Delia. Megan is my date for the party and an awesome girl.''_

_I felt a huge sting in my stomach at that and stood up._

_''Hey Delia.'' Megan greeted me, smiling._

_Why was she smiling?_

_''I have to go.'' I simply stated._

_Megan looked confused at me and asked, ''Why? You can drink a smoothie with us , if you want to.''_

_I quickly shook my head at that._

_''No. I have to go to Tom. MY date for the party. We're meeting up. Bye.'' I told them and with that I walked out._

_I couldn't believe it. Logan was going with someone else to the party._

_Was my whole plan for nothing?_

_Did Logan already have someone else and I was just making a fool out of myself?_

_That would be totally horrible. _

_I had to find out more about this Megan and what did Logan even see in her?_

_Well, what should Logan even see in me?_

_I sighed and quickly walked home, mad and depressed._

_I still didn't believe that that really just happened._

_Was it all for nothing and nothing at all?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Was it for nothing at all or will more happen?**

**Haha so much jealousy like you can see :)**

**Did you like the chappie? **

**If we reach the 98 reviews the next chapter will be up on wednesday! :)**

**MisteryGirl**


	14. You are?

**Hay guys! I'm here with a new chapter for you! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 7 REVIEWS! :D**

**You guys are so awesome and I can't believe it! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I can't really promise anymore how much of which pairing will be seen :D**

**I'm in time as well as your reviews were :D**

**Can we reach the 100 reviews with this chapter?**

**Well, but now I'm here and a new chapter is coming right now! :D**

**Love you xxx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 13**_

_**Delia's POV:**_

_''I have to go.'' I simply stated._

_Megan looked confused at me and asked, ''Why? You can drink a smoothie with us , if you want to.''_

_I quickly shook my head at that._

_''No. I have to go to Tom. MY date for the party. We're meeting up. Bye.'' I told them and with that I walked out._

_I couldn't believe it. Logan was going with someone else to the party._

_Was my whole plan for nothing?_

_Did Logan already have someone else and I was just making a fool out of myself?_

_That would be totally horrible._

_I had to find out more about this Megan and what did Logan even see in her?_

_Well, what should Logan even see in me?_

_I sighed and quickly walked home, mad and depressed._

_I still didn't believe that that really just happened._

_Was it all for nothing and nothing at all?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

''It wouldn't have been for nothing at all, if you guys would've had the plan to just tell the truth!'' I exclaimed.

Delia looked mad at me and crossed her arms.

Lindy groaned and then stated, ''As if Jasmine and you would've acted any better. Seriously.''

Everybody glared at her now and our parents just chuckled.

''I am shocked that you didn't have a date for the party, Lindy.'' Mom now said to her.

Lindy blushed at that and replied, ''I had... Other things to do...''

Yeah, I knew what the other things were and it was just stupid.

''How about someone tells the story on?'' Dad now asked.

No answer.

Then Jasmine suddenly grinned and stated, ''I can do that! Well, after school Lindy and I were down in the basement...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Lindy and I were down in the basement after school, practically doing nothing since Lindy was waiting for Logan to come home._

_''Lindy why do you need to talk to Logan so desperately? Could you please tell me that?'' I asked her confused._

_She was pacing around and I was freaking out. I hated it when she was like that._

_Lindy looked a bit confused at me and only realized now again that she was not alone here._

_SHe sighed and sat down to me on the couch._

_''I'm sorry. It's just some twin thing you know.'' She replied._

_Ouh. Okay I might didn't want to know further things if I thought about it._

_''Well, you have to calm down. I'm pretty sure he's just out with Garrett or someone else. I think I saw him with a new girl earlier.'' I stated._

_Lindy's eyes went wide at that. Okay, I should've not said that._

_''He was there with a girl? Who was it?'' Lindy asked._

_Oh man. Twins and their twin problems._

_''I have no idea, but-'' I started as someone suddenly came downstairs._

_Lindy and I both looked at the stairs to see Delia there._

_She gave us a slight smile and greeted us, ''Hey guys! Is Logan here?''_

_Lindy and I looked at each other, then back at Delia and shook our head._

_''Nope.'' Lindy replied. ''He's out with some girl like Jasmine just told me.''_

_Delia flinched at that and I looked confused at her._

_''Do you know something about this Delia?'' I asked._

_She looked at us, but then nodded._

_''Kinda. I saw the two at Rumble Juice on a date. Her name is Megan. I told them that I would go to my date for the party Tom to escape them. Well, Tom really is my date for the part, but I certainly did not plan on going to him.'' She added._

_Lindy and I looked shocked at her._

_''You're going with Tom?!'' I asked her in disbelief._

_I really expected much to come, but not that._

_Delia shrugged and nodded at that._

_''Yep. I am going to the party after all and I'm going with Tom.'' She replied._

_Lindy and I still looked shocked at her._

_''Wow. Did not expect that, but congrats Dels.'' Lindy said to her._

_I simply nodded at that and then chuckled at Lindy._

_''We really have to get you a Valentine!'' I exclaimed._

_Lindy quickly shook her head and then told me, ''You can forget that!''_

_Suddenly Lindy's phone vibrated and her eyes went wide._

_''Guys. You have to go. Twin issues are about to be talked about!'' I cried._

_Delia looked confused at me and I just nodded at her._

_''Let's go.'' I said to her.  
_

_Delia nodded and with that we rushed upstairs and out of the house._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

''Why would it have been so bad for you to hear about Lindy's and Logan's twin issues?'' Nora asked Jasmine and Delia confused.

''Long story...'' Jasmine replied.

The parents looked even more confused while the rest of the group nodded.

''Okay... Who's going to tell the current story on?'' Bob now asked.

We all looked at Logan who groaned.

''Fine. I can tell it on. Well, as I came home...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''I can't believe that Delia is going with Tom the the party...'' I mumbled to myself while walking into the house._

_I meant not that I was jealous or something like this._

_I was going with Megan and she really was great, but Tom and Delia?!  
_

_That just seemed totally wrong and-_

_''Hey Logan!'' Lindy suddenly greeted me and I almost jumped a feet in the air._

_''Woah. Why so jumpy?'' She asked me._

_ I rolled my eyes at her and walked into the kitchen, but she followed me._

_''What is your problem?'' I asked her, while getting a glas cola._

_Lindy looked confused at me._

_''Why so grumpy? Didn't your date go good?'' Lindy replied._

_I almost chocked at my water._

_I started coughing and as I calmed down I looked in shock at her._

_''How do you-?''_

_''Delia told us.'' Lindy replied._

_I nodded at that and rolled my eyes inside._

_''Did she also tell you about her date for the party?'' I asked her bitter._

_Lindy shrugged at that and nodded._

_''Yes, she did and I am happy for her. Aren't you, too?'' She replied confused._

_I quickly nodded at that even though it was a completely lie._

_''Of course I am.'' I said to my twin._

_Why was she talking to me right now?_

_I took another sip of my water as Lindy suddenly asked, ''So... Do you know if Garrett has a crush on Jasmine?''_

_I chocked on my water again._

_''What?!'' I asked, coughing and trying to hide the fact that I knew that Garrett had a crush on Jasmine._

_Lindy shrugged and then replied, ''Well, Garrett seemed angry about the fact that Jasmine is going with Jake and I just thought-''_

_Oh gosh. That was so typical Lindy._

_''You should not think about this and now, if you excuse me. I'm going upstairs.'' I told her._

_With that I walked away. I couldn't believe that Lindy was about to find out._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Will Lindy find out the whole truth and maybe join the party as well?**

**What'll happen next?**

**The next chapter will probably be the day before the party :D**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**

**Please let's get the 100 and maybe even 105 reviews! :D**

**If we do the next chapter will be up on sunday or monday :)**

**MisteryGirl**


End file.
